


Char

by Grassy



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burn in his heart, in his veins.  One pain exchanged for another…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Char

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote an unrequited Shin piece that **isn’t** Shin+Mizu. Wow.
> 
> Prompt: 084 - He.

He hurt.

Shin could feel a burning in his veins that matched the ever-constant burn in his chest. (doki **doki** Izumi **Izumi** doki **doki** ) Whatever had been in that drink, Shin greatly approved. How fitting, for all of him to feel so **intense** , especially combined with the ache and strain of the bruises on his skin. That oyaji had actually managed to land a hit or two before going down. Bastard.

The metallic taste of blood in his mouth grew stronger as Shin agitated his split lip with a fingertip.

It was all such a turn on - the alcohol, the drugs, the adrenaline - even ignoring his companion’s leg pressed between Shin’s own. The hands down his jeans. The fingers on his cock. The harsh mouth on his own.

Restlessly, Shin spread his athletic legs for more contact. Tongues tangled, fingers gripped, and if Shin didn’t say the right name ( **Izumi** ) no one really gave a damn.

It was rough. It was dirty. It was **amazing**.

Idly, Shin wiped away the semen crossing his chest, wondering just how sore he’d be once the alcohol (and whatever was in it) wore off. Hopefully, he’d be able to walk, this time. If not…

Well he hadn’t planned on returning to **that place** for a while, anyway. Though it would be funny to see the look on **that man’s** face as Shin limped his way to his bedroom.

(Shin drifted into a medicated sleep before he could imagine the disappointed expression that would have crossed Izumi’s face at Shin’s behavior.)


End file.
